Why Do the Good Girls Always Want ...2
by ZimLover05
Summary: (by mistake , i could not link these stories to the previous one , here is #2 )


" Why do the Good Girls , Always Want , The Bad Boys ? "  
  
A Invader Zim Fanfic written by Alex Jones ( zimLover_05 )   
  
NoteI do not , nor have i ever owned Invader Zim , Lara croft and  
Tomb Raider , Rogue's Curse and Winnowill , The X-Files , Likin Park and   
Crawling , Outlaw Star AND Castor Shells , The Maxtrix , V.W. Bugs ,   
Chevrolet , Tool , KORN , TITANIC , No Doubt , The fith Element ,  
SMASHMOUTH , SLUSHIES , William Shakesphere Or any of their mentioned   
copyrighted material within this story .  
  
...This is fan fic only , dont make me laugh !   
My STUFF !   
  
Misty Ambrosia the green haired Vixen ( and Dib's girlfriend ) ,  
Viveca the cd-freak ,  
Mr. Octavia the gruff teacher,   
Willow the libraian ,  
Raenaffel the Irkan Queen ,  
Velvet , the heroine in Gaz's play ,   
Derick Zim's best friend ,  
Rickki the hostess of the party ,  
And Mekii , Roger , Laruse and Dorthy ( the party goers ),   
do belong to me ! Aren't they wonderful ??  
**************************************************************************   
Story NOte  
  
This story is set in 9th grade , when Zim , Gaz and Everyone are about 15 .  
..I know Gaz is one year younger ,but i dicided to leave it like this .   
**************************************************************************  
Two " Of Libraries and Setting sun "   
  
  
Zim read about Rayek and the possession he had edured since the king killed his lover ,  
the lady Winnowill , when suddenly he heard a loud thud behind him , and jumped out of his chair .   
  
He nearly pitched Rogue's curse accross the library ,   
Instead , he dropped it on the Oak table next to his chair .  
He sprang to his feet and stood , looking back at what made the damn noise .   
  
Miss Willow had dropped one of the books from her cart as she emptied out the drop .  
  
She looked his way , her Irish features curled up in a freckled smile .  
  
" Im dreadful sorry , did i scare you 'hon ? "   
  
.....Did i scare you ???  
He was no less shocked and spooked than he would be if Winnowill herself had transformed the book into a viper !   
  
Gawd , It had to be Dib .  
He never let him have a breath out of turn without calling it some sort of mimicing ritual ,  
a death cry , or some other shit .   
  
...He was becoming paranoid .   
When he was calm again , and Willow had gone back to her desk on the other side of the room ,  
he glanced at the clock hung high on the wall behind him . A few hours to go . The squeak of the gears ,   
the click of the second hand , kept him watching , and then ...   
.... And then the novel was back in his hands , and he was reading ,   
sitting in the chair , as if the " Thud " never happened .  
  
Maybe his entire life , from regeneration-tank birth , to who knows what kind of death ,   
was on a videotape up on Irk , where one the Tallist had rewound it a few seconds , to the moment immeadeatly  
before the jump , erasing his memory of the "Thud " .  
....yet somehow forgetting to mind-wipe them off .   
  
Apparently , red and purple were apprentance editors with a lot to learn .   
  
Magic . Zim recalled the fantasy Novels in Gaz's Backpack .   
Wizards , warlocks , necromancers , sorcerors , spellcasters .   
This was the kind of experiance that made you think about that --- or question your sanity .   
  
  
  
He reached for the book a second time , turned it in his hands , then flicked the pages with a thumb .   
  
..Gaz did that a lot when she was either not paying attention , bored or listening to someone she was sitting with , not the book .   
  
Gazing thoughtfully at the penciled and inked drawings , he let the pages fan through again .   
He fanned and fanned .   
  
What he had here wasn't magic . What he had was another point of missing time , only a few seconds , shorter even then his moment on the phone  
in the " kitchen " the previous day .  
Shorter ?   
Was it really ?   
He consulted his wristwatch. Maybe not shorter . He couldn't be sure , because he hadn't checked the time when he began reading . Maybe he had just zoned out for a few , and even longer perhaps .   
...Missing time .  
  
What sence did this make ?   
..... None .   
Back on Irk , in his old life , there was always something to learn , something to be taught , concoured , healed , built , and soon enough , that proved fatal for the planet .   
...For there was no Irk anymore , just the Two tallest , the legion ship , and the 9 billion children that never knew anything about who they were , just work .   
  
He crossed the room , to the coat rack , picked up his jacket , and left .   
  
the book lyed on the table .  
  
Long after willow left   



End file.
